


When Honey Mixes With Mocha

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, but its a differect UA, implied sex, insecure!Will, insecure!dex, my gay boys, will has two dads again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: His stomach coiled at the memory, shame at his own stupidity. Nobody fell in love with William Pointdexter. Girls kissed him and boys attempted cheesy pickup lines, but nobody dared to go further than a few dates or a one night stand.orWhere they are both insecure but get their shit together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the sleep I'm not getting](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+sleep+I%27m+not+getting).



> This is an experiment in submersion writing for me, so tell me how you like it or how I could change it!(:
> 
> WARNING: Will digs his fingers into his palm to calm his thoughts -may be seen as self harm, though he does not break skin.

Light seeped through the cracked and slightly smudged windows of the Haus, music from the queen _ herself  _ played on the radio, and the pungent smell of a tart apple wafted through the closed off kitchen. Upstairs hushed tones and gentle breaths pulled together, crashing in a hidden circumstance. The redhead, slightly shorter in stature, eyes the color of honey dripping from a wooden spoon in the summer, seated atop of the  _ ethnic,  _ as many people would attempt to portray in a politically-correct-my-ass-way, boy whose hair coiled short and eyes contrasted like the clovers that grew in families -flowers of luck that many, who could not understand the beauty in nature’s monopoly, called weeds. His skin a pretty, deep brown that the rest of the team jokingly called mocha. Rough tips of fingers, calloused from extended time of working the rickety, salt filled sea on a craft no larger than a car, and blushing palms dragged across prominent bones in the cheek of his beloved. 

 

The striking difference in the colors of lips, the war of tongues -fought pointlessly, became a dance of passion. Breaths become gasps, fingers scrunching for purpose along cheap and expensive clothing. The creak of the lidded toilet beneath them cried out as the redhead, usually affectionately called Will by the taller of the two, shifted, pushing down swiftly, curtly. The cramped bathroom quickly becoming stuffy with desperation. Palms searched with closed eyes, as they kissed, and trusting breaths, pleasure cruising with colorful words, contentment between the creases of usually tired eyes, broken noises slipping through cracks in the facade of William himself. Shushes answer in groan, assuring their agreement. 

 

Suddenly, oh so suddenly, they twitch and pant and give muffled cries of completion. Sticky already in all the wrong places, realization seeping through, insecurity filled the space pleasure has left all too empty. Panic begins to rise, eyes bulged in worry, and the shorter opens his mouth - except well, the dizziness of post coitus bliss suddenly seemed more imported. Getting out the bathroom, number one of the to-do list of shit to be done, was awkward, tension pliable -like a thickness in the air. 

 

The crunch between Williams shoe and the pavement, a forced distraction. He felt dumb, dumb to hook up in the Haus, dumb to have feelings linking him to that beautiful asshole who takes his breath away with a blink. Disappoint the more consuming emotion, Will didn’t know why he kept doing this  _ thing _ with his teammate. Knows as he stumbles into his room and slips under the covers that he’s absolutely fucked by his own mind. Brain not listening to the logic that Derek only spent time with him when they hooked-up.

 

At first, the day the shared their first kiss together, Will was relieved, so glad that he finally knew he Derek felt the same way. Except they fell into bed a moment after, and honestly Will was willing, but when Derek took no time in getting ready after, Will realized his mistake.

 

His stomach coiled at the memory, shame at his own stupidity. Nobody  _ fell _ in love with William Pointdexter. Girls kissed him and boys attempted cheesy pickup lines, but nobody dared to go further than a few dates or a one night stand. His fuck buddy relationship had been the longest he’s had with someone, and that was embarrassing in itself, because he honestly knew Derek was probably still getting laid elsewhere, and Will could do the same, but the difference is that Will didn’t want to. He didn’t want anyone else and  _ fuck _ . So he lets Derek make the rules, lets him picks the time, and Will attempts to pick up the pieces in his heart every time. Alone. 

Will could feel himself crying now, wondering what could be so wrong with him that Derek couldn’t look at him after they fucked. Wondering if it was better if he never knew. Will wasn’t blind, he could see the blotches that his pale, freckled face provided, how his ears stuck out, and the sharpness of his nose. He wasn’t pretty like Derek was, couldn’t compare to the given beauty the man who flaunted is so easily it was like wearing a badge. His nails digging into the palms of his hands, the stinging of the press provided relief to his thoughts and, yeah, that was plenty messed up. 

 

He hadn’t expected the knock on his door, let alone Derek on the other side, eyes not puffy and _chill_ practically radiating from his persona. Derek took one look at Will and yeah -

 

“Are you crying?” Will froze for a moment, wanting the slam the door shut. 

 

“I thought it was okay for men to cry?” Will challenged.

 

Derek smiled for a moment, “Yeah, yeah, but dude if you want to, um, talk about it-”

 

“No.”

 

“-the guys sent me over, you ran pretty fast after we, oh shit-”

 

“It’s nothing Nursery.” Will breath, slowing, afraid the lie would come through the gap in his teeth on it’s own accord. 

 

“You’re crying right after we just, did I do something? 'Cause-”

 

“Look,” Dex paused, “I’ve actually been thinking and I don’t think we should hook-up anymore-”

 

“Dude, is this an internalised homophobia thing?”

 

“No, just, are you fucking serious?” And yeah, Will was about the lose his chill. 

Everything always came back to this Dex-hates-gays thing, which, by the way, he was fucking gay as shit and he had two fucking dads, so, no, fuck Derek.

“Actually, you complete dick, this is a 'I’m done being nothing more than a body to you when I’m completely fucking gone for you.' It’s a ‘this is really hurting me thing.’ So fuck you!” 

 

“You like me?” 

 

“Why do you think I fucking kissed you in the first place?” Will could hear his voice rising.

 

“I thought, nobody ever wants, no one really wants more than a one night stand from me, I thought-”

 

Suddenly Will gets it. “We are so stupid.” Suddenly, Derek was the same as him, they weren't so different after all.  


 

“Does this mean we can go on a date, because fuck Will, I really, really like you and I never wanted to hurt you-” 

 

“Just shut up and kiss me, we are going on so many fucking dates.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always find me by the same user on fanfiction.com and I would love to take requests!(:


End file.
